The Tao of Isabella Swan
by WildCatGurl
Summary: Tao means "way". The Way, according to Taoists, is the spiritual force that underlies the universe and is found in all things. Even though it is a part of all things, it is greater than all things. It is the ultimate reality
1. Chapter 1 Southern Twang

Tao means "way". It is pronounced dow.

The Way, according to Taoists, is the spiritual force that underlies the universe and is found in all things. Even though it is a part of all things, it is greater than all things. It is the ultimate reality

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Oh fuck my life!"

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

"UGH!..........................Fucker!"

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-_**CRASH!**

Who ever came up with the invention of the alarm clock needs to die a slow and painful death. I mean, was it really necessary for it to make THAT sound?! Why not……. babies laughing ………….or some shit?

"Bells get outta bed and get ready for school!" Charlie, my Dad, screamed from the Kitchen.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I squawked back, rolling out of my bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. I hated this morning already. I just wanted to roll back into bed and sleep for a few more hours. My head was pounding already. I shouldn't have drank that shit last night, knowing I had school this morning, but fuck, I liked way it made me feel. I got off the bed and headed to the dresser to get some clothes. I picked out a nice green sweater, cuz of course it was cold as balls outside, paired it with a new pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my favorite black Nikes. Now only if doing my hair was as easy as getting dressed. I hate my hair. It does whatever wants most of the time. _Untamable pile of brown poo_. I brushed it out and tried my hardest to get it into a decent-enough ponytail. Once I was done with getting ready for the day ahead of me I sauntered down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie." Yeah I called my Dad by his first name. He didn't seem to mind.

"Morning Bells." Charlie said. He was never one for in-depth conversations, which was a good thing since neither was I. "Careful on your way to school, its a little slick out." he said while reading the daily paper and drinking some foul smelling coffee. Maybe it was the hangover, but his coffee smelled like rotten ass.

"I will be." I muttered. I searched the cabinets for something to eat, deciding on pack of fruit snacks. I loved those things. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water so I could take the 2 Advil's I swiped from the medicine cabinet upstairs.

Charlie got up from the little table and put his jacket on. "I'll be home around 5:30."

"Bye Charlie." I told him as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Bells." And out the door he went. I watched out the window as he stepped into his new police cruiser and headed down the street. The cruiser was pretty sweet..... well, as sweet as a cruiser could be. It was a new Dodge Charger with Forks PD emblazoned on the side. Much better than the 1970's she-beast he drove before. That thing was embarrassing, and I didn't see why he insisted on driving it. Thankfully it died about 2 weeks ago, and there was no saving it. I swear I saw tears in his eyes when he came home to tell me the news.

I glanced over at the oven clock, SHIT! It was 7:20 and I had to be at school by 7:30. Dammit! I hated being late, and rarely was. I scooped up my backpack and coat while trying to find my keys. I hurried out the door, turning back to make sure it was locked, and got into my car. My car was a gift from Charlie on my 18th birthday. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Charlie didn't do things like this, ever. And the fact that it was a new car and not a POS…. I damn near had heart attack. I loved Heidi. Yeah, I named my car Heidi, it fucking fit it. It was a blue Mini-Cooper. Charlie even had the windows tinted for me. My Heidi was tough bitch.

Me and Heidi sped to school. By the time I got there, the parking lot was damn near full. Once Heidi was parked and secured, I strolled toward the school. Why should I rush? I'm already late. I stopped by one of the huge trees lining the parking lot. Digging through my backpack, I found a pack of cigarettes and I lighter. I needed to calm my nerves a bit. I pulled out the joint that was mingling with rest of the pack, put it between my lips and lit it. I took a pretty big hit and held it in for as long as I could. Blowing my smoke out I tried to make smoke rings, but I suck at that shit. They just come out looking like balloons. I took a few more hits and decided I was buzzing enough and put the joint out on the end of my lighter. I put the half-joint back in my pack of cigs, and threw it my backpack. Late and stoned, what an awesome way to start senior year.

* * *

"Ms. Swan, you're late." said Mrs. Smith, the office bitch.

_Well no shit Sherlock! _ I thought to myself.

"Um… yeah I had some car trouble this morning."

Mrs. Smith grumbled to herself and I swear I heard something about "slacker" come out of her mouth, but I wasn't sure. I mean I was high as fuck right now. "I guess since this is the first of day school, and since you're a senior, I will let this one slide. But don't be late again Isabella."

_Fucking bitch-whore._

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." I said sweetly.

Mrs. Smith gave me my late slip and sent me on my way. I had Italian for first period. I've been taking Italian since I was a freshman. This shit should be easy as fuck. I pushed open the door to the classroom and handed Mrs. Gianna my late slip. Mrs. Gianna was one hot bitch. Long golden blonde hair, ice blue eyes, smoking hot body. She was my woman crush. I walked down the isle of desks taking a seat next to one of my oldest and dearest friends, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was also one hot bitch. Emphasis on the bitch part. She was like a twin to Mrs. Gianna, same hair, eyes and fuckhot body. She needed to be a model.

"Why the fuck are you late?" Rose was a little snippy this morning.

_Someone must be ragging_.

"Why are you such a bitch? I was running late. Car trouble." I snapped back.

"Whatever. You should have called me to let me know you were running late, I was getting a little worried. Are you fucking high?!" She was a huge bitch, but for some odd reason she cared about me, and I cared about her. We were always there for each other no matter what. And the fucking whore always knew when I had been toking up.

I nodded and winked

"That's fucked up, and you better share at lunch slut!"

"You know I will." I chuckled.

"Ugh……. I really wish you would have called me this morning, you should see the new meat on campus!" Rose giggled. Rose never giggles.

_What the fuck?_

"That good huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"Oh hunny, it's more than one! Three brothers! They are fucking smoking hot too!"

"Wow. Three brothers huh?"

"Yup. It's strange none of them really look like they are related…….." Rose was suddenly interrupted.

"Ms. Hale, Ms. Swan is there anything you need to share with the class?" Mrs. Gianna interjected.

_Fuck me running._

"Um, no…… Sorry Mrs. Gianna." I answered.

"It's ok girls, I'll let it slide since this is the first day of school, but please, from here on out, pay attention." Why the hell is everyone letting everything slide today?

I glanced at Rose and rolled my eyes. After class, we walked towards the math corridor. Seems we had just about every class together this year. Not that that's a surprise, Forks High is a very small school. Rose continued our earlier conversation about the three new hot brothers. Apparently, there was one brother that was tall, blonde and drop-dead gorgeous; another had huge muscles, dark curly hair and dimples. The last brother was tall and had reddish brown hair. I couldn't wait to check them out. It was like being in a freaking Zoo or some shit, and they were the latest exhibit.

We walked into our math class, and took seats near the windows.

"BELLA! ROSE! OH MY GOD!" Someone screeched.

_Alice, always so fucking chipper._

"Hey Alice." Rose and I both said at the same time as Alice took the seat beside Rose.

"Have you seen them?!" Alice said while turning to face me. Alice was another old and dear friend. A pistol this one was. She was short and sassy. Alice had jet black hair cut to her chin in a stylish bob. She had the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen. And I'm pretty sure she had the biggest boobs on tiny girl I'd ever seen too. This girl was the fashionista of Forks High. The school was her damn runway that's for sure.

"Seen who?" I asked

"The new guys! Oh my god they are so freaking hot! And their cars! Oh my God! And they can dress! Bella what the fuck are you wearing?" Alice said all that with one breath.

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I snapped.

"Oh shit!" whispered Rose and stopping what was sure to be a fight about my lack style or whatever between Alice and myself.

"What?" Alice and I both asked turning our heads to see what caught Rose's attention.

"One of the brothers is in this class!" Rose and Alice squealed.

_Oh sweet Mary. _

"That is one of the new guys?"

"Mmhmm"

"You all weren't lying. He is fucking fine." I don't think my eyes left him as he walked in and sat down. Right. Next. To. Me. My mouth just went completely dry. I turned my head with widened eyes and blinked at Rose and Alice a few times. I'm pretty sure my mouth was opening and closing like a fucking fish at that point.

"Bella." Rose hit me in my arm to snap me out of my hot guy coma.

I turned my head again to glance at the hotness that was sitting beside me now. This guy oozed sex straight out of his pores. His face was chiseled, and he had the most breathtaking grey eyes. His hair was shaggy and blonde. He wore faded jeans and a crisp white button down shirt. I think I started to drool at this point; I had a thing for button downs. I looked down and noticed he was wearing cowboy boots. God that was hot. And he smelled AMAZING. I could have thrown him down and licked him all over right then and there.

He turned his head toward us. "Mornin' Ladies." He said with a nod.

_Oh fuck…. Was that a southern drawl?_

"Good morning!" The three of us chimed in together.

"I'm Alice, it's so nice to meet you!" the bitch was vibrating she was so excited. "And this is Rose and Bella"

"Hello Alice, Rose and Bella…….. I'm Jasper. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

_That is defiantly a southern twang….. so freaking hot_

"Um…. hi Jasper. So how do you like Forks?" my mouth was so fucking dry. Damn me for getting high before school.

He lightly chuckled and said it was nice but wet. The teacher started class, thus ending out little chat with hot new Jasper. If he looks this fucking good, I can't wait to see his brothers.

* * *

A/N

I hope you like this! This is my first Fanfic. I'm not sure where I'm going to be going with this story yet. I write in the moment. I do know what I want to happen in the end....... I just have to make it interesting in between. There will be Lemons BTW (between who I'm not saying) ;). Anyhoo- if you like it, and even if you don't.... review and let me know.

BS


	2. Chapter 2 A Bear and a Copperhead

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

After meeting Jasper in math, my head was swimming. I'm not sure if I can take meeting his other brothers if they look HALF of good as he did. I decided to ditch my next class. It was study hall and the teacher could give a fuck if anyone was there or not. I walked outside and into the parking lot. I thought I could sit in Heidi for a bit, listen to some music, and just chill. I got in and looked through my CD's. I put in Kings of Leon, for no real reason, I just fucking love them. I adjusted the seat so I was laying back. I rolled down the window a bit to get some fresh air. It was cold, but sunny, and the rain had stopped some time during the morning. Forks, Washington really wasn't a bad place to live. Yes, it rained….a lot, but the natural beauty that surrounded this little town was like nothing else. Everything was just so green. The forests were breathtaking. And if you made it out to the coast….. well, it was truly one of God's presents. I loved the coast. I wish it wasn't ruined for me. I truly miss it. I hadn't seen it since…….. well ….. since he….. left. I hadn't thought of him today, well, until right now. What he…… what…Jacob… did, damn near… killed me. It took almost a year for me to function like a…human again, if that's what you want to call it. I'm still not whole. I don't think I'll ever be whole again. Jacob was my… life. And he just walked away from me. I have no idea where he is now, and even though I say I don't care, I do. I want to know that he is ok. I felt the warm streams of tears roll down my cheeks.

_Jeez, I really need to get a grip on myself._

I don't want to him…..Jacob…. to affect me like this anymore. I want so badly to be over it, over him. I hope in time that I will forgive him, but I will never forget.

I swiped at my cheeks and looked at my watch to check the time. I had 5 minutes till lunch. I sent a text to Rose and Alice and told them to meet in the parking lot, that I was in Heidi. I was getting those bitches high with me. I needed something to dull the pain that was starting to seep out.

*****

"Hey did you see that blonde with the long legs?"

"The one with the short, dark-haired friend?"

"Yeah that's one! Dude, she is smoking hot!"

"You don't have a chance in hell with her, dumbass!"

"Oh please, women drop to their knees when I'm around…… literately!"

"Em….. seriously, you are such a pig. I don't know what girls see in you at all."

_Are they talking about Rose? The one sounded like a huge douchebag.....  
_

I lifted my head up just enough so I could try to make out who was talking near my car. Their voices didn't sound familiar. I needed visual conformation. There were only 2 of them, and their backs were turned to me. I'm guessing they must have been the other new brothers. One of them was huge! Like a bear or some shit. His arm muscles….. wow…. welcome to the gun show! The other one was just as tall, but lanky. He also had the most amazing "just got fucked" hair I've ever seen. It was the most unusual copper color; it reminded me of a sunset on the beach. In the distance I saw Rose and Alice make their way to the car. When Rose was about a car length away from the big guy, I saw him shoot up and start waving. Rose and Alice giggled as they passed by. The big guy made a fill rotation and I was able to clearly make out his face. He was gorgeous too! Whoever made these boys needed a standing ovation that's for sure. As Rose and Alice reached the car, I adjusted the seat into an upright position, and opened the front door. I got out and let Alice crawl in the back. Rose opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?!" Rose inquired.

"I saw it. I thought he was gonna follow you and start humping your leg" I answered.

"I think I would be OK with that." Rose chuckled.

"He's still staring over here." Alice chimed in.

"Maybe we could invite them over? I mean they are new and all…" Rose trailed off.

"Really?" I whined.

"Bella come on. Besides being handsome, they seem pretty cool." said Alice.

"I guess." I don't think I really had another option; it was going to happen regardless because that is how these two wenches worked. But I loved them for it.

Alice shot up through the sunroof and started yelling at the two guys, inviting them over. The big one had the biggest smile on his face and looked over at his lanky brother motioning for him to follow. Lanky bro shrugged and shook his head no. Big boy mouth something to his brother, but we couldn't hear, and started walking over to us. Guess lanky bro doesn't want to make friends. _Well fuck him too._

"Hey!" Big boy yelled when he got closer.

"Hey to you." Rose replied. "I'm Rose, The little one is Alice, and the moody one is Bella."

"Hey! I'm _not_ moody. I just don't like people….. no offense to you"

"None taken. I'm Emmett by the way." He stuck his gigantic hand out for everyone to shake.

"Nice to meet you." We all three said.

"So........ how do you like Forks?" Rose asked.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it's looking up." Emmett responded with a huge grin plastered on his face.

We talked with Emmett the entire lunch period. He was like a huge kid. I was going to get along with him great. Talking with him was very easy, and fun. I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time. He asked if we were going to the huge bonfire at First Beach tonight. It was a school tradition. The entire school would be going tonight. Well, everyone except me this year. That beach held to many memories, and I wasn't about to subject myself to that. Rose and Alice made plans with Emmett to meet up there tonight. On the way back into school Alice tried to get me to change my mind about coming. She said I needed to face this shit head on….. or something like that. I didn't want to face it. I wanted to forget it. There was no way in hell I was going to that beach tonight. Fuck that.

Alice and I made our way to chemistry. I was happy she would be in there with me. We walked through the door and were stopped by our teacher, Mr. Banner. That douchebag thought it would be a great idea to draw names out of a hat for lab partners. _Fucking wonderful! _I was not happy. Alice drew Jessica Stanley; she made a gagging motion to me as she walked to her table. I didn't get to draw a name. Someone had already drawn mine. I walked over to table I was assigned and threw my bag forcefully on the floor. I hadn't even looked to see who my partner was yet. I turned my head and was taken aback by the glorious copper-sex-haired boy next to me. _HOLY SHIT!_ This was the last brother. I couldn't see his face as it was laid down on his arm facing the window. I guess he was sleeping. I turned and saw Alice grinning from ear to ear at me. I grinned back, I couldn't help myself. Class started and Mr. Banner gave us the run down for the year. I could barely concentrate. I found myself looking over at copperhead waiting for him to wake up. I wondered if I should wake him up, but then I thought how pissed off I would be if someone woke me up. I just let him sleep.

The bell rang and everyone hurriedly ran out for their next class. Copperhead didn't stir. I started to feel guilty for not waking him up. I heard Alice call for me by the door, and just decided to leave him. Fuck it, it's not my fault he didn't get enough sleep last night. I sauntered to the door and before I left, I took another glimpse of my sleeping copperhead.

* * *

Read & Review


End file.
